csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
B1ad3
Do 20px|Hiszpania hiszpańskiego gracza - bladE Do 20px|Brazylia brazylijskiego gracza - bld |} Andrij "B1ad3" Horodeński (ur. 11 listopada 1986) jest ukraińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie jest trenerem drużyny Natus Vincere. Drużyny *2012-08-21 – 2013-??-?? - 35px|Ukraina KerchNET *2014-02-12 – 2014-04-13 - 35px|Ukraina Courage-Gaming *2014-04-13 – 2014-05-23 - 35px|Ukraina Hashtag *2014-05-23 – 2015-02-01 - 35px|Ukraina dAT Team *2015-02-01 – 2018-07-19 - 35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics *2018-07-19 – 2018-07-24 - 35px|WNP Flipsid3 Tactics (trener) *2018-07-24 – 2019-03-17 - 35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports (trener) *2019-03-30 – 2019-09-20 - 35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere (dyrektor esportowy) *2019-09-20 – nadal - 35px|Rosja Natus Vincere (trener) Historia 2007 *Do pierwszej drużyny B1ad3 dołączył w 2007 roku i nosiła ona nazwę Amazing Gaming. 2012 *'21 sierpnia 2012' - B1ad3 dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę KerchNET. 2014 *'12 lutego 2014' - B1ad3 dołączył do drużyny Courage-Gaming. *'13 kwietnia 2014' - Skład drużyny Courage-Gaming był odtąd znany pod nazwą Hashtag. *'23 maja 2014' - Skład drużyny Hashtag został przejęty przez organizację dAT Team. *'27 lipca 2014' - B1ad3 razem ze składem dAT Team: 30px|Rosja WorldEdit, 30px|Rosja flamie, 30px|Ukraina bondik oraz 30px|Rosja ub1que dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. 2015 *'1 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny dAT Team został przejęty przez organizację Flipsid3 Tactics. *'15 lutego 2015' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej ESL One: Katowice 2015. *'25 lipca 2015' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2015. *'26 września 2015' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Ukraina Shara dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'12 czerwca 2016' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Finlandia wayLander, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Ukraina Shara dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2016. 2017 *'2 lipca 2017' - B1ad3 razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Finlandia wayLander, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja electronic dostał się na turniej PGL Major Kraków 2017. 2018 *'19 lipca 2018' - B1ad3 został trenerem drużyny Flipsid3 Tactics. *'24 lipca 2018' - B1ad3 został wypożyczony z organizacji Flipsid3 Tactics i dołączył do składu Gambit Esports jako trener. 2019 *'17 marca 2019' - B1ad3 opuścił drużynę Gambit Esports. *'30 marca 2019' - B1ad3 został dyrektorem esportowym w organizacji Natus Vincere. *'20 września 2019' - B1ad3 został trenerem drużyny Natus Vincere. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Ukraina Hashtag' *Pierwsze miejsce Voronezh Cup 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina dAT Team' *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Kwalifikacje Południowo-wschodniej Europy (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2 - Drugie europejskie pre-kwalifikacje (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Rising League Season 1 (2014) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII: Kwalifikacje (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce MCS Open Season 1 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Kwalifikacje online (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2015) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *12 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GameAgents League 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 20: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 18 (2015) *1/2 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europejskie baraże (2015) *1/2 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Etap grupowy WNP (2015) *1/2 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *7/8 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 2 (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GAMEKIT Counter Pit League Season 2 - Europa: Grupa B (2016) *Drugie miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Orena Santorini Showmatch (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Drugi europejski etap (2016) *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Kwiecień 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) *6/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce OMEN Challenge by HP (2016) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League (2016) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *7/8 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *13 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *3/4 miejsce Binary Dragons csgopolygon - Season 1 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *6/8 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2017) *9/11 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce OMEN Challenge 2017 by HP (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 25: Global Challenge (2017) *17 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *22/23 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *27 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) |-| Jako trener= '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Shanghai (2018) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *20/22 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *5/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *7/8 miejsce SuperNova Malta 2018 (2018) '35px|Rosja Natus Vincere' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *1/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *13/16 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Finały (2019) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce GG.Bet ICE Challenge 2020 (2020) *1/3 miejsce BLAST Premier: Spring 2020 - Sezon zasadniczy (2020) |-| Broadcast= Rosyjski Analityk *'StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7' (2019) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2016 Najważniejsze momenty *G2A.com December Cup by FACEIT EU: B1ad3 vs. Epsilon *SLTV StarSeries XIII: B1ad3 vs. Natus Vincere *ESL One Cologne 2014 EU Finals: B1ad3 vs. ESG! *CKoTH 8: JW and B1ad3 in the 15th round *B1ad3 vs. Cloud9 - DreamHack ZOWIE Open Bucharest 2016 *B1ad3 ACE vs Kinguin Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Ukraińscy gracze Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Trenerzy Kategoria:Ukraińscy trenerzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1986